Surprise Sister
by Trashbags
Summary: Cross between the sweet life of Zack and Cody, and High School Musical. Troy Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryango to Boston, and stay at the Tipton Hotel. When in Boston, Sharpay and Ryan discover that Maddie is their long lost sister. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Estel212 here! Hope you enjoy this, I don't own either one of them, so please don't sue! I'm not sure how to spell some of the names, so please don't get mad.

"I'm going to get a candy bar." Troy told his friends Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan. They were staying in Boston at the Tipton Hotel for summer vacation.

"I'm coming too!" Sharpay chimed in. Even though Troy and Gabriella were going out, she still loved him. Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Sharpay has had a crush on Troy forever.

"Maddie!" London called for her friend the candy girl. "Have you seen my new outfit!"

Maddie stared right ahead, not hearing London. "Whoa."

"I know, that's why I bought it!" London said. "Yay me!" London cried jumping up and down and clapping.

"Not the outfit London! Him!"

London looked to where Maddie was pointing. "He is such a hottie, and he is all mine!"

Maddie looked at London her mouth hung open "Ugh!" she sighed. "You already have a boyfriend!"

"So?" London said. "He was so last minute."

"Can I get two chocolate bars please?" Troy asked reaching the candy counter. Sharpay was right behind him.

When Maddie handed them the candy bars, Maddie and Sharpay locked eye contact. They store at the other, their look a like.

I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully you will continue to read.

"That girl looks just like me." Sharpay was complaining to Gabriella later in their suite. "I think her name is like Maddie or something like that."

"Maybe you and Ryan have a triplet you don't know about." Gabriella suggested

"Oh sure."

_-Later-_

Zack was running across the lobby right past Sharpay and Gabriella. "Hey sweet thing." He told Sharpay.

"Hi Maddie." Cody said following his twin brother.

When Zack and Cody left, Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "That was weird."

"Um excuse me." Gabriella said quietly. "Can you tell me where to find London Tipton?"

"Well, you'll most likely find her at the mall….." Maddie started, "Wait! There she is with her dog." Maddie said pointing to the elevators.

When Gabriella left, Sharpay and Maddie were alone. "What are you doing?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Oh um, I'm looking at an old photo album of my family." Maddie answered. "There's a picture of the family dork, also known as my little brother Liam. And there's my mom and dad, there in the Bahamas right now."

"You're lucky, my twin brother Ryan and I are adopted."

"I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"I know what my biological parents look like though, since they sent us a photo." Sharpay said. "Oooh nice broach1" she said changing the subject.

"Thanks, London gave it to me for my 16th birthday last Saturday."

"I turned 16 last Saturday too!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wow."

"Sharpay!" Ryan called for his sister. "Sharpay! You dropped the picture in the elevator!"

"That would me my brother now." Sharpay said.

Ryan set it down on the candy counter, and paid for a chocolate bar.

Maddie looked at the picture intently. Then her expression turned from curiosity to shocked. "That's exactly what my parents look like!" she exclaimed.

"Sister!" Ryan and Sharpay exclaimed.

"Twin sister!"

"Triplet."

"Ahhhhhh!" they all screamed.

"Maddie" Mr. Mosby said. "Stop scaring the guests of my hotel."

Zack and Cody whizzed by on skateboards, and said, un uh, it's Mr. Tipton's hotel."

"Mr. Mosby, this is my brother and my sister. We're triplets!"

"I can see the resemblance."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have had writers block for a while, and then I didn't get time to write more. So well here it is.

_Cause Bling is my favorite thing! _London sang for the High School Musical crew (if that's what you want to call them.) Troy sat their clapping his hands uneasily.

"That was very original London." he said.

"My ears are bleeding." Sharpay whispered to Maddie who was sitting next to her at the table. They were all practicing, and had Maddie and London with them.

"Get used to it."

Zack and Cody came whizzing through on there skates. Zack stopped in front of London who was on stage, while Cody had trouble stopping, and fell with a splat on his face. "London, we need a hundred bucks." Zack said.

"Sure." London said, looking in her purse. "You know, I was meaning to throw these bills out anyway, because they were all wrinkly." Maddie got up from her seat, where they were enjoying some appetizers, and grabbed thirty dollars from Zack's hand.

"Thanks Zack, you no longer owe me thirty dollars."

"Ugh!" Cody groaned standing up from the floor. "Now we don't have enough money to buy a cage and food for Gordy."

"Who's Gordy?"

"Our pet parrot!" Cody excitedly said. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Zack Cody," Maddie said. "Hasn't your mom told you that you can't have any pets?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know about Gordy yet, but when she sees him, she is going to scream, he can say all sorts of stuff."

From the lobby, you could here someone screaming. First by the group, it was thought to be Zack and Cody's mom, but it was actually Mr. Mosby.

"No!" yelled Mr. Mosby, who was diving to the ground to save a valuable vase from breaking. Hitting the ground and reaching out his arms, he saved the vase from breaking. "Estabon!" he yelled. "Make this thing parrot proof."

"So you have seen the little guy flying around. He is Zack and Cody's pet."

"And you'll be without paycheck if you don't get the bird out of my hotel!"

"Oh yes Mr. Mosby, right away."

"Whoa!" Zack yelled as Maddie and Sharpay started to leave with Ryan, to see what all the commotion was in the lobby. "There's two Maddies! There's one for the both of us Cody!"

"I'm not desperate. _Desperate_ _thing!_"

"Twin Maddies! This is great."

"It reminds me of the twin convention that was held here, and I had the beautiful British twins Janice and Jessica. I still have them."

"Yeah, it wasn't fun when the three of you were crying into your pizza!" Zack said. "So do you ladies need an escort to the door?"

"No!" they yelled.

"And by the way, my name is Sharpay, not Maddie."

"Who's that, your boyfriend!"

"No, that is our brother Ryan."

"Oh yeah, I have to get back to work. Maddie said.

London looked at the clock. "Why look at the clock London, when you can't read it anyway?" Maddie asked reaching the door.

"You can read a clock?" London asked. "I have to get the mall!"

"And we need to practice." Troy said.

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked looking around.

"I think I've seen her come back from the mall a few minutes ago." Ryan said. "The mall or someplace."

"Don't ask." London said grabbing her golden colored purse from a table.

"Huh?"

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is chapter 4, read, enjoy, and review. Please? I'm desperate here!

Gabriella was just walking in the lobby, when it started to pour cats and dogs outside. "Phew" she said wiping her brow, "That was close" She was soon interrupted though, by a voice behind her, coming from the circle thing door. Don't know what it's called, Shoot me! Hearing this, she turned to see London Tipton yelling for help, not being able to get all her shopping bags through the door. "Oh here" she said running to help.

London grabbed her shopping bags from the girl, and walked to the elevators.

"Aren't you going to say Thank you?" Gabriella asked.

London looked back at her, and said "No."

Maddie, behind the candy counter, was busy doing some math in her head, to come to the total price of exactly five candy bars. "That comes to approximately $10.85" she said taking the cash from the customer's hand. London walked past just moments later, and Maddie turned her nose up as if in disgust, and said "That was rude."

London turned to Maddie, and said, "She's going out with my future husband Troy."

Maddie looked at London as if she were crazy, which is true. And when London turned her head way, and stomped off towards the elevator, Maddie breathed "Alrighty then."

That night, the whole gang was going out for pizza, at the Boston Pizza Hut, not far from the Boston Harbor. Troy and Ryan along with Gabriella sat on one side, while Maddie, Sharpay, and London sat on the other. They ordered to medium pizzas, one pepperoni, and the other every topping imaginable, including anchovies.

"Honestly, who orders anchovies on pizza?"

Maddie pointed to the left of her, "You mean besides London?"

At this, everyone busted out laughing, and I mean everyone, including London, She had no clue that she was even insulted. She instead just kept munching away on her pizza. Her anchovy filled pizza that is. Sharpay continued to sip lightly on her coca cola while listening to the others laugh and joke, and have a good time.

At the end of the night, when they finished there pizzas, Troy paid for everything, and they headed out to catch the subway. It was London's third time on a subway train, and she still didn't believe that these things actually existed. By the time they got back to the hotel, it was extremely late, and Maddie instead of going home, decided to stay with London, after all Liam her booger of a brother was at a friends house anyway.

Thank you for your time, hoped you enjoyed, premonition to the next upcoming chapters. Should be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! Alright, while the others are having a good time, Sharpay is being a little distant. Why? This chapter reveals it all.

Back at the hotel, they all went to their rooms, and fell asleep almost immediately, after all it being 10:45 already, and they all had a long day before them. Tomorrow afternoon, was the singing contest that Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan signed up for. It was to be held in the ballroom at the Tipton Hotel at 1:00. There competitors were teams of four from high schools around the country, teams consisting of the top 4 singers in the school. And in each team, there had to be 2 boys and 2 girls.

East and West high schools in Albuquerque were there. (I think that's where high school musical takes place.) Also schools from California, Mississippi, Oregon, Idaho, Florida, Maine, Montana, New Hemisphere, New Jersey, and Wisconsin were all there in Boston for the contest, so their high school could be named best in the country. One school they had to watch out for was the Little Wolf High School in Manawa Wisconsin. There contestants being Jeramy Karpinski, Taylor O'Brien, Amanda Mauleg, and Kelsey Brown. (Sorry, but that's where I go to school, and those are four of the best singers in our choir.) And a few lucky other choir members were permitted to go along on the trip, to learn. There names were: Heidi Larson, (that's me) Amanda Larson, (my sister. You may know her as foxgurl0000), Megan Burkhart, and Danni Beyer.

The next day, in the morning, they all gathered for breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Well, all of them except Sharpay. Maddie and London even joined them. When Troy was about half way done with his meal, he was concerned about Sharpay, and excused himself to find her.

Troy knew right where to look; the ballroom. Wow, that place was pretty crowded at the moment, but he quickly saw her on stage. She was practicing with the microphone, but her heart wasn't with it. This was not the drama queen Sharpay that they all new and loved. This instead, was the not with it, leave me alone, sad girl Sharpay.

"Sharpay, what is the matter?" Troy asked.

Sharpay stopped singing to look at him. "Nothing's the matter Troy." She said indignantly.

"Yes there is." He insisted. "You're placing yourself away from the group, and you're just not into anything."

"Fine. Something is wrong."

"Is it about Maddie?" Troy guessed.

Sharpay nodded, "When we found out we were sisters, we were both so excited, but then after we got to know each other better, I started to wonder, what will happen now, and why did our parents let Ryan and I go? And when we go back home, we'll leave Maddie back here, and we may never see her again."

Troy nodded hugging her. "We may never see them again, but still it was great knowing them, and they will always be in our hearts, and who knows, maybe we'll get a chance to come back here, or they might go to Albuquerque. I don't think anyone has to worry about a thing."

So that's it for chapter 5. Any good? Please let me know. I know it was short, but all well. In the next chapter, Zack and Cody come in, and what happens to Gordy? The singing competition also takes place next chapter. Please stay tuned. I need help I know!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 6. In this chapter, Sharpay has made a decision that shocks everyone, and can Zack and Cody help?

"Oh Mr. Clooney, we hardly know each other." said Carrie Martin stirring in her sleep on the pull out bed on the sofa. But something was not right. She opened her eyes, to see this parrot flapping its wings. Out of surprise, she screamed, and ran to the lobby. Reaching the front desk, where Mr. Mosby was standing, she asked: "Why is there a bird in my suite???!"

Mr. Mosby, greatly disliked things disrupting his hotel, and called for the bellboy Estabon. "Estabon! Get the bird out of the hotel this isn't, or you're both fired!"

"Oh yes sir, right away." And Estabon went off to dispose of the creature.

"What did I do?" Carrie asked.

Mr. Mosby looked at her and grinned, and said "bringing your twin hooligans to live in my hotel!"

Zack and Cody raced past, and said simultaneously, "its Mr. Tipton's hotel!"

"Zack, Cody." Carrie said grabbing there arms. "Why is there a bird in our suite?"

"You wouldn't quite believe it actually." said Cody.

"He flew in through the window." Zack chimed in. "Why would we go and buy a pet?"

"Alright, we did it!" Cody confessed. "We saved up our allowance money, and bought a pet, because we thought it would be cool to own a pet, because all our friends have pets."

Carrie thought for a little while, and said: "What you guys did was wrong, and you know you can't keep him. And perhaps if you would have brought the situation up with Mr. Mosby and me from the beginning you might be able to keep him."

"We're sorry."

It was just a few hours before the singing contest, and Sharpay was with Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan in their suites, when she announced that she has decided to drop out of the contest.

"What?!" they all screamed.

"Sharpay, you can't, we need you, there is no way we can do a trio, and there are no substitutions."

"My mind is made up, I quit." Sharpay said walking out.

The others had no idea where she was going, and remained. "We could get Maddie to do it, I mean they look alike, and they are sisters." said Gabriella.

"But Maddie doesn't know the song." Ryan said.

Troy threw up his hands, and said "That's it, we go home."

Maddie was at her post behind the candy counter, and reading a magazine just waiting for a customer. A blonde haired-blue eyed girl of 15 walked over, and said "excuse me. I would like a double chocolate bar."

Maddie grabbed a chocolate bar from the left, and handed it to the girl, and accepted the money. "Hey, you're part of the singing contest that is being held here."

"Not exactly." said the girl. "I have friends that are in it and me and a few friends came along to watch. Our director said it would be a good learning experience. By the way, I'm Heidi."

"Maddie."

"Well, nice to meet you Maddie.

Sharpay was alone in the lobby, watching the usual hassle of people running around. She wasn't paying attention, and when someone said "Hey _Sweet_ thang" she looked up to see Zack and Cody.

"Um Zack, don't you usually try to flirt with Maddie?"

"Well sorry! This is all so confusing!" Zack said.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Cody asked sweetly.

"Well Cody, I like it here, and I'm glad I've found Maddie, I just want to know what will happen when we leave. It's all so unclear."

"Nobody knows what the future holds, but that's the mystery, and the joy of life. You have two families that love you, and you love to sing, that's what you need to do. You need to do what you love, and hold true to it." Cody said. "And if you really loved what you do, you wouldn't have let your friends down and dropped out of the competition. And when you do what you love, you will find more joy than you ever thought possible before. You and Maddie found each other, and you won't forget the other, and who knows, your paths may cross again. But that's just the mystery, and you can still keep in touch."

"Thanks Cody, and the contest has already started, and Maddie is already singing with them."

"I thought there were no substitutions."

"There aren't, Maddie is pretending to be me."

Cody looked at Sharpay, and said "We have to stop them! They will be disqualified if the judges found out!" So Sharpay and Cody ran to the ballroom. And sure enough on stage were Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Maddie.

I'm afraid I cannot tell you the song they were signing, for I was never told, nor was I there when they were on stage. They were the last group, and waited for the announcing of the winners.

London Tipton was one of the judges, and looked at the four intently. "Maddie?" she asked.

Maddie forgetting she was supposed to be Sharpay said "How did you know it was me?"

"You're hideously dressed. Sharpay doesn't wear clothes like that."

"Well, it looks as if we have a substitution, which is against the rules; East High School of Albuquerque is disqualified."

So what did you think of Chapter 6? Please Please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here is the long awaited chapter 7. Please read and review!

"What disqualified?!" Troy asked outraged. They had all worked so hard for this, but for what?! For nothing!

Sharpay knowing what she had to do, jump onto the stage, and started to talk into the microphone, "Alright, we're disqualified fine. Maddie only pretended to be me, to help our friends out. It wasn't because I didn't want to sing, No I really did, but because of being afraid of losing my sister, I missed the start, and so Maddie took our place."

Now it was Maddie's turn to talk to her friend London. "London I'm sorry, I thought by helping out a friend, I would be doing the right thing. But I see now for helping one friend, I hurt the rest."

"I was never so disappointed in you Maddie, by hurting them, you also hurt me, I thought I could trust you." was London's response.

"But can still trust me! And I am sorry I hurt you with the rest of our friends London. It was a selfish and wrong thing to do. Can we please be friends?"

"Yeah we can." London said hugging Maddie.

Extremely short chapter I know! But the next one will be longer I promise. LUV YA ALL!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8! I hope you like it! So could you please review?!

Zack was at the candy counter drooling over Maddie, and begging her to give him a candy bar.

"No Zack, your mother told me not give you any sweets, she said something about you eating too many and after the fitness check, you have to eat less."

"Yeah, mom said that, so I want a carmaly chocolate brittle cake!" Zack said totally ignoring her.

While Troy and Gabriella were out, Sharpay was in her room in tears, on the phone with her boyfriend Zeke, who happens to bake the best crambo lea she has ever tasted.

"But Sharpay, you did what you could, and don't stress, if you want crambo lea, just order room service, you're staying at the Tipton, the best hotel in America."

"But Zeke, I want your crambo lea!"

Zeke sighed, "When you guys get back home, I promise I will make you Crambo lea."

"Oh thank you Zeke! I love you!"

Just then Ryan walked in, and saw his sister in tears. "Sharpay?" he asked.

"Ryan's here, I have to go Zeke." And then she turned off her cell phone, and turned her attention fully to her brother. "What brings you back up here?" she asked.

"Maddie was wondering since she gets off her shift in a few minutes if you wanted to go out into the town with us."

"Where to?"

"Maddie just got her paycheck, the mall!"

"Fabulous!"

It was a little rainy, but that was fine. The ground was wet, but nothing the trio couldn't handle. At the mall, they stopped in almost every store, and Sharpay got new sparkly clothes and something for her pink convertible, which was back in New Mexico. Ryan bought a few hats, and some shirts, that were a ghetto look. Maddie on the other hand bought several books in the bookstore, and bought a few fancy dresses, quite similar to Sharpay's except blue instead of pink.

When they finally walked out of the mall, Maddie was in a blue flare shirt, and tight Capri's (A/N I don't know how to spell it, bear with me here!), and high heels, while Sharpay was in the exact same outfit, except for a pink shirt, and Ryan was just in one of his ghetto looks, that matched his sisters' outfits. It was a shirt, with blue and pink swirls, that was a total ghetto look.

Finally getting back to the hotel, the triplets were all stares, they were fabulous! And London couldn't believe her eyes, Maddie in beautiful clothes! London walked over to where the siblings were, and said "Maddie, you look good for a change!"

"Thanks London."

But London wasn't the only one; back by the candy counter were Zack and Cody. "Wow." Zack breathed, "Maddie just got even hotter! This is great!"

Cody was watching his twin drool, and said, "Yeah and you just got more desperate. _Desperate thang!" _

Zack ignored his twin, and all of a sudden his face lit up, with dollar signs in his pupils. "Cody! We should reopen Club Twin!"

"Oh yeah because it was such a great hit the first time."

"No, we reopen club twin, have hot and hotter and him sing, they…well hot and hotter fall in love with us, and we'd be rich! Rich I tell you Rich!"

Well there you go, chapter 8! I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know! I will only continue unless I have three reviews or more!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the long awaited Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!!! Listen y'all I'm sorry that I haven't updated, in a while, but it was either because I was away from home, grounded from the computer, had too much homework, or had writers block, but here it is all the same. Chapter ten will be the last chapter, so stayed tuned for that, I'm sorry, but I have to end it sometime, and hey I was planning on a writing a sequel if enough want me too. So what do you all think? Should I write a sequel?

The whole gang was crowded around a laptop that was placed on the candy counter; everyone was there, except for London, Gabriella, and Troy. But that didn't matter, because the five that were left were still having fun looking at this what actor are you most like quiz, which was deadly accurate.

"Which actor do you most want to be like?" Cody asked Maddie and Sharpay.

They answered simultaneously, "Ashley Tisdale." Then Maddie continued, "You know a lot of people say we look exactly like her."

Ryan and Zack rolled their eyes, and Zack said, "Yeah and me and Cody look like Dylan and Cole Sprouse."

"Good one." Ryan replied.

"Humph."

Troy, Gabriella, and London were at the mall, looking at some great fashions. "What day is it?" Troy asked.

London, out of nowhere, said "Green Day."

The other two looked at her like she was crazy, and said okay then. Gabriella answered, "Friday."

"Whoop, tomorrow we go back home!" Troy said sarcastically.

Just then a cell phone rang, it was Gabriella's. Before Gabriella could answer the phone, London snatched it away and started talking. "It's great to talk to one of…….of……..

"GABRIELLA!" the two shouted in the background.

"What they just said friends, from Old Mexico!"

Taylor McKessie has been trying to get hold of her best friend ever since they left for Boston, and now that she finally does, a nutcase answers the phone. "It's New Mexico." She said uneasily into the phone.

London, was now confused, and asked, "Why do they call it New, when there isn't and Old Mexico?"

"I don't know! I wasn't there when they named the state!"

London was mad, because they wouldn't answer her question. "Well you should have been! And daddy's going to run over……..wherever your from with a bullydozer!"

Now Gabriella took back her cell phone. "Hey Taylor, sorry about that."

"Hey Gabi, who was that I was talking too?"

"The smartest heiress in Boston, London Tipton!"

At this Troy rolled his eyes, and London started clapping saying "Yay smart me!"

Taylor looked around at her surroundings; there she was in East High school, waiting for her boyfriend to get done with basketball practice. When he finally appeared, she called to him. "Hey Chad!"

Chad heard Taylor call him, so he turned smiled uneasily and said, "Yes honey?"

"Um do you remember when I said that you were the dumbest person ever to walk the planet?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much."

"Well, I totally take that back, because I just talked to someone who is much much much stupider."

"Who?"

"London Tipton of Boston!"

Gordy, you remember the parrot of Zack and Cody was once again flapping its wings in the lobby of the Tipton. "Estabon!" Mr. Mosby, the hotel manager called for the bellboy."

"Oh yes sir?!" Estabon replied.

"Get the bird out of my hotel……..NOW!!!!!!!!!" (Size twelve font, and times that by six, there you have it, how angry Mosby was.)

"Oh yes sir, because nobody makes a fool out of Estabon Julio…………"

"No one has the time!!!!!!!" everyone in the lobby said.

Later that night, the gang from Albuquerque, including Zack and Cody, Maddie and London, were in the suite, helping them pack their bags so they could get on the plane on time, so they can get home without too much commotion.

"Well, I can't believe this is it, we're finally going home, without the prize." Troy said, throwing the last of his t-shirts in his duffel bag."

"Yeah, isn't Darbus going to be happy?" Sharpay snapped. Gabriella and Ryan rolled their eyes, Darbus was never happy.

Zack threw Troy's basketball at him, and said, "Hey man, we should play a little one on one before you leave!"

"Oh Geez man, I don't know, you look pretty tough to beat for a thirteen year old and everything." Was Troy's reply.

Gabriella tried to stifle a laugh; she got up from the balcony, and walked over and placed her arms around Troy, and said "Troy is the basketball god; he has beaten everyone in New Mexico!"

Sharpay now joined in, and said, "Yeah, and he can out sing them too!"

They all rolled their eyes, while Ryan and Maddie decided to keep out of it.

"You're on man! The one with the highest score after five minutes wins! The rooftop, tonight 5:30. Be there." Zack said spitting on his right hand.

"I will," answered Troy, and spit on his left hand, and the two boys shook on it. While they did this, the girls and Ryan were like okay then, this is gross!

At five thirty, the basketball game began, just as they had agreed. Cody was operating the stop watch, while Maddie, Sharpay, and London were cheerleaders, and Ryan was the referee. Troy clearly had the advantage, being older, wiser, and taller, but Zack was putting on one heck of a fight, and Zack was only losing by 1 point. With three minutes left of the game, the score was 12 to 11. Troy was even amazed by how well Zack was playing. Zack was a great defensive player, as well as an offensive player.

After scoring and blocking as many baskets as he could, by two minutes left of the game, Troy could tell that his opponent was getting worn out, so he used it to his advantage, Troy was amazing at making a three pointer, (and yes, all rules in basketball apply to their little skirmish, every basket is worth two points, except for a free throw, or a three pointer shot.) so he stood along the three point line, waiting a while for Zack to try to block him.

Zack saw Troy at the three point line, so he ran as fast as he could to get there, and to block him, but right before Zack arrived the ball went flying through the air, and when it hit the backboard, in went straight down, going swish through the net, making the score 15 to 11.

By the end of the game, Troy had 18 while Zack had 12.

"Great game man! If you keep practicing, you'll be as great as me someday!" Troy exclaimed.

Ryan looked over at his friend, and said, "It's not good to have a big ego."

Then if on cue Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay said, "Try telling that to Chad!"

A cell phone started to ring, with the ring tone as a pop song. Maddie answered it for Sharpay, who decided to play a prank on her boyfriend. "Hello"

"Hey Baby!" was the reply. At that Maddie looked over towards Sharpay, who mouthed, 'Zeke.'

"Hey Zeke!" Maddie said.

"Hey, I was just calling; I can't wait till tomorrow when you get back, and please, please hit Chad upside the head!"

"Okay then."

"Well bye Zeke, oh and tomorrow I will have to tell you all about the amazing, and unexpected events that followed our arrival."

"Alright babe, I can't wait."

"Bye Zeke."

When they hung up, Maddie filled them all on everything. "The whole Hey Baby thing was freaking me out…….."

"No one calls you that but me!" Zack replied.

"Anyway as I was saying, Sharpay, you get to hit Chad upside the head, I don't know why, and you have to tell Zeke everything that happened here in Boston."

"Alright, at least you didn't flirt with him." Sharpay said.

"Sorry, but I don't flirt with guys I don't know, even if they are my twin sisters boyfriend!"

Alright, there was Chapter 9. And next chapter is goodbye! So, what do you think, should I write a sequel, more about that in chappie 10! Oh my god, the end is near all well, I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, the last chapter to Surprise Sister, it has been a great time writing this story, im sad to say that it is finally over. All well, I began to write the sequel. **

"So I guess this is goodbye," Ryan said holding out his hand, but Maddie didn't take it, she embraced him.

"its goodbye," she said, rather a see you later."

"Oh cheer up Ryan, Maddie's right." Sharpay agreed. "We will see each other again, so relax."

"Troy and Gabriella are waiting for us, we should get going." Ryan said gloomily.

"Not yet," Maddie said, "there's someone I want you to meet."

She had brought them to her house, which had confused Sharpay and Ryan. "Why are we here?" they asked simultaneously.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you go back home without meeting mom and dad?" Maddie asked which more confused looks were earned. She called for her parents when she led them inside. "Mom, dad, we have found each other now." She said indicating to Sharpay and Ryan. Their parents cried.

**An extremely short chapter, I know but that is how I wanted to end it. I had envisioned it differently than that, but when I converted it to paper, it didn't work out so well. All well. I have written the first chapter for the sequel, I just need to type it up and post it now. The sequel is called, "Another Christmas at the Tipton."**

**I hope you like it, and review. I'm said this is over, but we all knew it had to end sometime right? Not much to this chapter, but whatever. **


End file.
